The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a mounting apparatus for a textile machine, especially a carding machine or card, comprising support means maintaining a spacing between the textile machine and a foundation and a pneumatic cleaning device having blower- and suction openings arranged at least beneath the textile machine, the cleaning device being connected by air channels with pressure- and suction connections.
Such cleaning devices serve for the removal of dust formed during the processing of textile fibers from the region of the textile machine, in order to directly act upon the dust at the source of its formation and to prevent any contamination of the air which would be harmful to the health of individuals.
According to a state-of-the-art mounting apparatus of this type the air channels are arranged laterally at the textile machine, rendering access to the machine more difficult and requiring a corresponding amount of space adjacent such machine.